


Castigo.

by Luka_Crosszeria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Furihata Kouki, M/M, Marcas y mordidas en el cuerpo, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Sex, Top Akashi Seijuurou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria
Summary: Mañana, probablemente, todas esas pruebas de amor que Akashi dejo en su cuerpo se verían mil veces más de lo que se notan ahora.Y ese es el problema de Furihata.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 23





	1. Mordidas, besos y marcas.

Akashi se empujó varias veces más, buscando su propia liberación y con ella, el placer del orgasmo, Furihata gemía su nombre mientras enroscaba sus piernas en su cintura y cerraba sus palmas sobre las sabanas, arruinando la pulcritud de las telas de la cama, una cosa insignificante que no le importo, solo podía, solo quería concentrarse en Furihata y su cuerpo desnudo y caliente debajo de él.

Se inclino para morder su hombro, luego lamio las lágrimas que derramo por el placer y el dolor que le ofreció al mismo tiempo.

—Seihmmm... ¡Ahh! por... por favor...

Akashi Seijuro no podía creer la hermosa vista que su novio le ofrecía, moviéndose bruscamente, entrando y saliendo del interior cálido de su novio, se sintió en el paraíso, ¿no es esto el paraíso? ¡Esto tenía que ser el paraíso y Akashi lo tenía solo para él!

Y Furihata no está mejor que él, hundido en el placer que Akashi le brinda se ha olvidado del porque le pidió a Akashi reunirse en primer lugar, aunque tiene que ver con Akashi mordiendo, chupando y dejando marcas por todo su cuerpo...

— ¡SEI! — Furihata abre sus ojos, Akashi salió y entro de un solo movimiento, lo que hizo a Furihata estremecerse y gritar el nombre de su amante.

Akashi se ríe.

—¿Umm? ¿Qué sucede Kouki?

—No... ¡Haaaa! — Akashi empujo de nuevo, el único sonido que salió de la boca de Furihata fue un gemido largo y lastimero, Akashi sabía exactamente qué puntos tocar para volver loco a Furihata, pero hoy Furihata no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Sus paredes internas se contrajeron para aprisionar el pene de Akashi, y Furihata pudo ver realidad una pequeña victoria cuando Akashi gimió y por un breve instante perdió esa sonrisa traviesa y engreída.

Pero todo su esfuerzo de fue por la puerta principal cuando Akashi se inclinó y susurro en su oído su nombre, con ese tono de voz áspero y caliente, que le daba una advertencia:

— **Kouki.**

Furihata ni siquiera sabía cómo llego a este estado. Como la mirada de Akashi fue suficiente para derrumbarse delante de él, su fuerza de voluntad dejo su cuerpo y se entregó al placer que las manos, la boca y el pene de su novio le ofrecieron.

Fue demasiado para resistirse, especialmente cuando la boca de su novio tomó su pene y lamio y chupo cada gramo de su cordura hasta llevarlo al orgasmo por primera vez en ese día.

Estaba completamente desnudo, su cuerpo era un mar de mordidas, besos, y chupetones, ni una sola pulgada de su piel se salvó del hambre voraz de su novio para marcarlo, incluso los dedos de Akashi se hundieron en su cadera y dejaron ahí un tatuaje en color rojo, igual que sus ojos y su cabello. Mañana, probablemente, todas esas pruebas de amor que Akashi dejo en su cuerpo se verían mil veces más de lo que se notan ahora.

Y ese es el problema de Furihata.

La posesividad de su novio, la forma descarada de decirle al mundo entero que su cuerpo tiene dueño.

— ¿Por qué no estas gimiendo mi nombre con esa linda boca tuya?

— ¡AHHHH! ¡SEI!

— Eso... así está mejor. —De pronto Furihata es arrancado de la cama, desenvuelve las piernas de la cintura de Akashi y se queja por la repentina perdida del pene de Akashi dentro de él. — Shuuuuu, está bien...

Rápidamente es colocado sobre sus cuatro extremidades, y ahora, su cara se entierra en una almohada en lugar de ver el techo de la habitación.

—¡Uhmg! — Furihata es llenado de nuevo, cada golpe era más fuerte, duro y despiadado que el anterior.

Ese fue el quinto cambio de posición.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en el motel o era un hotel? Furihata ni siquiera sabía a donde los llevo Akashi, en todo lo que pudo pensar es en lo duro que estaba a pesar de que su novio lo había llevado al orgasmo con su boca, dentro del auto...

¿No se había pasado ya el tiempo? ¿No llamarían en cualquier momento a la puerta para decir que tenían que dejar la habitación?

Furihata esperaba que no, o alguien moriría.

—¡Sei! ¡Umhhh! ¡AHHH! — Los movimientos de Akashi eran implacables y tiránicos.

Todo esto, solo porque le pidió que dejara de morder o marcar cada centímetro de su piel cada vez que tenían sexo.

Porque el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y no podía seguir usando esas camisetas de manga larga o la chaqueta de la escuela, mucho menos la bufanda. Y Furihata era una persona cálida por naturaleza, lo que no fue un problema en invierno, si no en verano que se sintió especialmente insoportable.

No podía usar pantalones muy cortos durante los entrenamientos y se perdería de ir a la piscina pública con sus compañeros de equipo, tampoco pudo ir con su hermano al mar o dejar que su madre entre como si nada a su habitación. Todos ellos podrían ver las marcas de mordidas o los chupetones que Akashi coloco ahí la última vez que se vieron y cada vez fueron mucho más que la anterior vez.

Sería un poco vergonzoso con sus amigos y probablemente su hermano y sus padres no querrían saber que su hijo estaba teniendo sexo desenfrenado con su novio.

¿Pero Akashi lo escucho y dejó que terminara de explicar?

_¡No!_

Simplemente dijo que no necesitaba usar pantalones más cortos, que podía ir a su casa cada vez que quisiera usar la piscina, o que podrían ir a su playa privada en donde podrían ir desnudos si quisieran, antes de atacarlo y estimular todo su cuerpo y fue injusto, porque Furihata no tenía como oponerse a eso.

—¡Ahhhhhh!

—Kouki — Akashi estaba tocando todos sus puntos buenos, su pene llego profundo dentro de él, golpeando con fuerza, cada uno de sus nervios siendo receptivo al placer que le brindaba un trozo de carne dura y caliente. Sus manos que recorrían cada centímetro de su piel y a veces, como viniendo a saludar, pellizcaba sus pezones sensibles, sus manos dibujaron figuras en su pecho y luego, cuando Furihata quería ceder y dejarse caer, las usaba como el ancla perfecta y sostener su cuerpo desde sus caderas ya destrozadas.

No siempre fue un amante indómito, las primeras veces Akashi fue un poco más dulce, como toda primera vez y la inexperiencia marco sus movimientos nerviosos y temerosos, ambos cruzaron ese puente cuando se tuvo que cruzar.

Pero eso no quiere decir que no le guste cuando Akashi es rudo, le gusta, lo adora, ama cada versión de sí mismo que su amante le muestra, le encanta el dulce Akashi que lo toma con dulzura y suavidad, le gusta este Akashi que golpea brutalmente su trasero y lo hace olvidarse incluso de su nombre.

—...— Y de como gemir, hablar o respirar y él tiene que concentrarse en esto último o podría morir y a pesar de que morir por tener sexo suene a una gran muerte, en realidad, le gustaría que su rostro no sea de conocimiento nacional, aun menos que murió por tener sexo.

El mejor sexo del jodido universo.

Furihata se concentra en nada más que el placer que recorre cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo tembloroso, en los movimientos que Akashi hace en él desde su posición detrás de él, todo estaba tan caliente, desordenado y pegajoso, podía sentir los rastros de lubricante y semen deslizarse por sus muslos, lo que hacía todo más vergonzoso y caliente, luego podía oír a Akashi golpeando sus nalgas cada vez que enterraba su pene en él.

El pecho de Akashi, sobre su espalda y el indecente sonido del chapoteo.

— _Retiro mis palabras..._ — Furihata quería decir, sin embargo, todo lo que pudo decir fue un lastimero _"piedad"_ , con cada golpe de Akashi.

Estaba tan jodido, Akashi estaba tan molesto y sin ninguna esperanza para que su tortura terminara pronto, sin embargo, Furihata no podía decir que no le gustara esto, porque Akashi iba a usarlo, destrozarlo hasta que ya no quedara ni una sola brizna de lo que Furihata Kouki fue antes de atreverse a pedirle a su novio que dejara de morder e impregnar su piel con todas esas marcas de amor.

— ¡SEIIIIIII~~~~!

Furihata se corrió, su cuerpo tembló de estasis cuando sintió a Akashi correrse en su interior por tercera vez y mordía su hombro por quinta vez en el mismo lugar.

Pero, eso fue solo el comienzo de su castigo. 


	2. Ellos lo saben.

Akashi sostuvo a Furihata entre sus brazos, envuelto en sábanas limpias, luego de un relajante baño en la tina con esencias de rosas, por supuesto que Akashi llevaría a Furihata al hotel cinco estrellas más caro y elegante que pudo encontrar, pago por adelantado y ordenó que no lo molestaran a menos que él quisiera algo, después de ver su tarjeta negra, el gerente asintió infinidad de veces, con sus ojos fijos en ella.

Estaba esperando ver la reacción de su padre cuando llegaran las cuentas y tuviera un cargo de veintisiete mil dólares por la reserva de la habitación más cara en un hotel de lujo.

Siempre disfruto un poco, ser capaz de destrozar la impecable imagen de su padre. Especialmente desde que no está a favor de que su único hijo y heredero sea gay y este saliendo con un chico.

Tomó un trozo de naranja de la bandeja de comida y se lo dio a Furihata que lo comió con un gran entusiasmo, moviendo sus pies de un lado a otro y jugando con la bata del baño, si puede moverse y tener la energía suficiente para sonreír tan encantadoramente y lamer y chupar sus dedos, Akashi no hizo un buen trabajo entonces.

Ha pasado solo una hora desde que Furihata le rogó por piedad y misericordia, retirando sus palabras de prohibición de mordidas y marcas durante el sexo; su vista en ese momento fue gloriosa, teniendo a Furihata jadeando, con mordidas y marcas rojizas desde su pecho, espalda, cintura, cadera y hasta sus muslos, con saliva deslizándose de la comisura de sus labios, su suave cabello desordenado, rastros de semen por todo su cuerpo, especialmente el que escurría de entre sus nalgas, toda esa hermosa obra de arte fue creación suya.

Sin embargo, luego de un baño con agua caliente y un delicioso aroma a rosas, y ahora que su estómago estaba siendo alimentado, Furihata parece haber recuperado toda su energía.

Él parece estar listo para una segunda sesión de sexo intenso y otro cargo a su tarjeta, lo que no le importa. Es solo su felicidad que su amante tenga mucha resistencia física y sea fácilmente estimulado, un solo toque, un beso o roce de sus dedos con su miembro y sus piernas se abrieron para él.

La entrada al paraíso.

—Dices que no quieres que se enteren sobre nosotros teniendo sexo, pero... ¿Ellos ya lo saben?

Furihata escupió la uva, luego de que esa pequeña cosa casi lo ahogara, ¡Genial! ¿puede tragarse el pene de Seijuro hasta la base, pero una pequeña uva es lo que lo ahoga?

Tosió un par de veces antes de mirar a su novio y decir:

— ¡¿Qué?!

Akashi mira la pequeña uva responsable del atragantamiento de su novio, teniendo casi el mismo pensamiento que él, un segundo después fija toda su atención en Furihata.

—Luego de nuestra primera vez, posiblemente no lo notaste, pero este hábito mío siempre estuvo allí, solo que... — Akashi desliza su dedo sobre el pecho desnudo de Furihata, completamente marcado y sonríe con toda la inocencia que puede fingir en este punto. — Lo hacía en lugares que eran difíciles de ver para ti, pero fácilmente visibles para otras que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca.

Y ese fue su forma de decir que estaba demasiado cerca y que deberían alejarse, este chico tiene novio, un novio celoso, sobreprotector y que sabe cómo llevarlo a la cima del placer solo usando su lengua.

—Kuroko, Kagami, y todo Seirin me llamó, también lo hizo tu hermano y tus padres. Todos ellos con amenazas, excepto por dos personas.

Furihata cubre su rostro lleno de vergüenza, nunca pensó que los lunes, luego de visitar a Akashi, su menú de entrenamiento se veía reducido porque su entrenadora sabía que la noche anterior Akashi lo estaba, literalmente, jodiendo.

Ahora entendía porque Kuroko se quedaría viendo en un punto detrás de su cuello y luego se acercaría para susurrar algo a Kagami que lo miraría con simpatía y lástima, ¡Esa fue la razón de que su amigo le regalara dos de sus hamburguesas para tener la suficiente energía para el "entrenamiento"!

—Espera... — Furihata separa ligeramente dos de sus dedos, dejando ver un poco sus ojos, Akashi lucia divertido con todo eso y Furihata lo sabía por su sonrisa de medio lado y su ceja arqueada, no obstante, es tan adorable que Furihata no puede enojarse con él. — ¿Dijiste qué dos personas no te llamaron para amenazarte? — Akashi asiente. — ¿Quiénes fueron y qué dijeron?

Akashi se ríe de nuevo al recordar eso, fue tan extraño como divertido y un poco molesto, porque aquellas marcas, si bien estaban ocultas de Furihata, estando en zonas como detrás de su cuello o en su espalda, para otras personas que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca, serian bastante evidentes.

La única razón por las que Akashi no asesinó a Kuroko, Kagami y todos en Seirin, fue porque se preocuparon por Furihata.

Kawahara y Fukuda especialmente, tenía que admitir, nadie ha amenazado a Akashi y decir que patearían su trasero si el pateaba el corazón de su amigo y vivieron para contarlo.

Y en general, no hizo nada para molestarlos, porque Furihata se molestaría con él.

Si pudiera evitarlo, Akashi estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para mantener a Furihata feliz, sin embargo, pedirle que deje de poner marcas en su cuerpo, es como pedirle que deje respirar, es imposible. 

El padre de Furihata y el hermano mayor de Furihata tenían privilegios, obviamente; así que tuvo que sentarse por más de una hora, y escuchar al padre de Furihata llorando porque su bebé había sido ensuciado y al hermano de Furihata amenazándolo y declarando con detalle como lo asesinaría mientras también lloraba.

Luego, él tuvo dos llamas más, listo para más amenazas de muerte dolorosas, no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse cuando escucho lo que esos dos tuvieron para decirle.

—Ellos me aconsejaron sobre el uso del condón.

Akashi está disfrutando esto, demasiado ¿Es parte del castigo?

—Fueron tu mamá y Kiyoshi.

¡Por supuesto! 


End file.
